Aldia
Aldia, often known as the New Monarchy (the New Monarchy at Aldia), and historically known as Aldreic, is a large, sprawling country in western Erideon. Etymology Somewhat ironically, the word Aldreic means "Old Kingdom" or "Old Realm," and hearkens back to the Old Monarchy. The words Aldia and Aldian has begun to see increased usage, and is promoted by government officials, but has yet to achieve comprehensive currency. The term New Monarchy '''at' Aldia'' refers to the fact that the Kingdom of Aldia itself does not maintain direct sovereignty over its constituent duchies and vassals, which are largely autonomous. History Old Monarchy Revolution and reform New Monarchy An aristocratic rebellion deposed the old monarch and installed a constitutional monarchy in its place. A magna carta was drafted and approved. Geography Islands Mountains Aldia is bisected by mountains through its vertical dimension; these mountains characterise much of the remaining geography of the sprawling kingdom. Climate Flora and fauna Politics Government The New Monarchy is a unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy, with its seat established in Roulan. The Monarch The Parliament Administrative divisions * Duchy of Allsellen * Chiefdom of Fallhammer (vassal) * Duchy of Fleire ** Barony of Tredean * Duchy of Halphen ** Barony of Morvan ** Barony of Lautrec (Branarth, the Lord Lautrec). * Chiefdom of Istenback (vassal) * Duchy of Leveire ** Barony of Leveire * Duchy of Mont-Roy * Duchy of Nordencamp ** Barony of Pattyn (Roel de Naessens). * Duchy of Oulders * Duchy of Toubeaux ** Barony of Doubans * Duchy of Tourall ** Barony of Tourall * Duchy of Verhasselt, the "Capital Duchy." ** Barony of Roulan (King Laurence II Istiniac) Human rights Foreign relations Fallhammer The small Dwarven state of Fallhammer is a vassal of Aldreic, and is allotted a number of seats at the Aldian parliament. Nevertheless, the New Monarchy's latest string of defeats in the Endless War has stirred independence movements within the small realm. The Free Provinces The New Monarchy is de facto allied with the Free Provinces in virtue of sharing conflict with Keldar. Nevertheless, the Free Provinces and Aldreic are mercantile and ideological rivals, for which reason they are little more than reluctant co-belligerents. Istenback The Dwarven state of Istenback (known to Aldians as Esten) is a vassal of Aldreic, and is allotted a number of seats at the Aldian parliament. Nevertheless, the New Monarchy's latest string of defeats in the Endless War has stirred independence movements within the realm. Keldar The Holy Order and the New Monarchy both believed to have reasons to go to war with each other. However, neither side could have foreseen the scale of destruction and tragedy that would accompany the Endless War. Now having raged for 102 years without any side finding the decisive victory they hoped for -- even after Keldar opened a second front by invading the Free Provinces to the North -- Keldar has recently enjoyed greater levels of success in the battlefield, allowing the Order to secure the important cities of Tourall and Leveire. Stavenberg Stavenberg has sent material support to Aldia in an effort to aid their war against the Holy Order. Stavian envoys and diplomats maintain a sizeable embassy in Roulan. Tyrland Tyrland, decidedly neutral in the geopolitical affairs of Erideon, has elected to recall its embassies to the three primary belligerents of the Great Northern War. Military Economy The New Monarchy has a powerful and diversified economy, spanning everything from advanced manufacturing and artisanry in its urbanized western coast, to subsistence farming in the rolling hills and prairies east of the Esten mountains (known to Dwarves as Istenback). Demographics Socioeconomic landscape The New Monarchy is by far the most diverse and populous country of Erideon. However, it is considered to be among the most stratified countries therein: while wealthy burghers and aristocrats bask in unimaginable wealth in the enormously affluent coastal cities, peasants and petty lords in the interior are far less prosperous. In addition, the war effort and the occupation of the east have resulted in disastrous effects for many of the poorer citizens of the realm. Races Humans form the majority of the population of the country, as is usual in most of Erideon. However, a significant elven and half-elven population can be found throughout the realm, primarily around the coastal areas. In addition, sizeable minorities include halflings, dwarves, and gnomes. A number of monstrous races lawfully inhabit the nation and adhere to its laws and regulations. These include orcs, goblins, and smaller communities of kobolds, firbolgs, and many others. Languages Education Religion Culture Landmarks Literature Philosophy Sciences Magic Art Category:States Category:Aldia